Hello
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Ce n'est pas un secret que toutes les deux nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps...


**PDV Demi**

Ça ne devrait rien me faire. Honnêtement, je l'ai quitté i ans, je l'ai abandonné pour ma carrière sans aucunes explications. Je n'en ai clairement plus rien à foutre d'elle puisque c'est **moi** qui l'ai quitté. C'est un signe non ? Alors ce truc au fond de moi qu'on pourrait prendre pour de la tristesse c'est juste un petit coup de nostalgie. Voilà. C'est ça.

 **Moi :** Tu es sûre ?

 **Maman :** Sa mère m'a invité et, honnêtement Demi, il serait peut-être temps que tu arranges les choses avec Selena non ?

 **Moi :** Certainement pas.

 **Maman :** Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus déjà ?

 **Moi :** Je… Pour rien, je ne sais plus. Tu sais quoi ? Je dois te laisser, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire. On se reparle plus tard.

 **Maman :** Je vois où tu veux en venir jeune fille et ça ne marchera pas. On en reparlera, crois-moi.

 **Moi :** C'est ça. Alors à plus.

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de me répondre et je raccroche. Évidemment il fallait qu'elle me tienne au courant de **ce** genre de nouvelles. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas du tout que Selena et moi on a… eu quelque chose. Disons qu'on est sorties ensemble mais sans qu'il n'y ait de vrais sentiments forts… de mon côté. Je crois ? Non parce qu'elle me les a dits, ces trois petits mots hyper flippant qui m'ont fait partir en courant. L'idée de malade qu'elle a eu en me disant « je t'aime » juste au moment où j'hésitais à partir pour L.A. Sans le savoir, elle m'a donné une très bonne raison de partir sans un regard derrière moi. J'aurais peut-être dû au moins lui expliquer la situation. Ou peut-être juste lui parler, répondre à ses appels. Un chaque jour pendant un mois, voilà le nombre d'appels que j'ai ignoré. Elle est plutôt têtue, je dois bien lui accorder ça. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, parce que je n'étais qu'une gamine effrayée à l'époque et que je me croyais mieux sans elle. Honnêtement, jusqu'à il y a 10 minutes je pensais même l'avoir oubliée totalement et je viens seulement de découvrir que… et bien… j'ai probablement encore des sentiments pour elle. Tout petits, bien cachés sous une tonne de déni mais bien là. Aller, relativisons, il ne m'aura fallu que 5 ans et son mariage pour le réaliser, ça aurait pu être pire non ? Genre, j'aurais pu ne **jamais** m'en rendre compte alors donnez-moi un peu de crédit quand même ! Bon, je ne vais pas rester planter à penser à des sentiments que je n'ai clairement pas et qui viennent juste d'un bon coup de nostalgie. Je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail parce que Nick doit légèrement être en train de m'attendre pour continuer. Du coup je me décide à retourner dans la salle d'enregistrement sans prendre la peine de prévenir de mon entrée parce que… bah… Pourquoi je le ferais déjà ? Et du coup, il ne remarque pas mon arrivée et je vois que lui aussi est en plein milieu d'un appel. J'essaye de ne pas le déranger jusqu'au moment où j'entends un petit mot, un petit **nom** qui change la donne.

 **Nick :** Évidemment que je serais là Selena, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça.

Ok, What The Fuck ? Est-ce que Nick est vraiment en train de parler à **ma** Selena ? Enfin… pas vraiment **la mienne** mais… En fait si. Bordel de merde j'étais la première je crois que j'ai bien le droit à l'exclusivité sur elle non ? Donc c'est ça, Nick est en train de parler à **ma** Selena par téléphone et, si j'ai bien compris, il c'est carrément fait invité au mariage ce qui sous-entend qu'ils se parlent depuis pas mal de temps. Donc, à défaut de me répéter, What The Fucking Fuck ?!

 **Moi :** On se remet au boulot Jonas ! Tu pourrais flirter avec ta petite amie plus tard.

 **Nick :** _(se retourne)_ Deux secondes. _(à Selena)_ On en reparle plus tard d'accord ? _(pause)_ Ok alors, ciao.

 **Moi :** Alors, tu vas me la présenter ?

 **Nick :** C'était ma mère.

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh, je vais te croire. Depuis quand ta mère s'appelle Selena ?

 **Nick :** Oh.

 **Moi :** Ouais « oh ». Non seulement je te surprends à avoir une conversation clandestine avec mon ex mais en plus tu mens sur le sujet. Je peux savoir ce que tu caches ? Oh bordel ! C'est avec toi qu'elle se marie ou quoi ?

 **Nick :** Oui évidemment et je me sens obligé de confirmer ma venue à mon propre mariage peut-être ?

 **Moi :** Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'être sarcastique alors je te conseille de me dire la vérité sur tout ça. Au bout de 5 ans il serait peut-être temps.

 **Nick :** Ça a commencé parce que **tu** ne répondais à aucun de ses appels et qu'elle voulait juste être sûre que tu n'étais pas morte ok ? Et ensuite je ne sais pas, on a continué de parler.

 **Moi :** De moi ? Pendant 5 ans ? Sans me le dire ?

 **Nick :** D'une, remballe ton ego. De deux, tu es bien mal placée pour me faire la morale. De nous deux tu es celle qui est la plus longue à sortir du déni.

 **Moi :** Quel déni ?

 **Nick :** Celui-là. Ici, maintenant, quand tu es bien en train de dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle alors que c'est faux.

 **Moi :** Évidemment que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle puisque je n'ai **jamais** ressenti quelque chose pour elle.

 **Nick :** Déni.

 **Moi :** Je vais te faire ravaler ce mot en même temps que toutes tes dents si tu continues avec ça !

 **Nick :** Ça t'énerve parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu es dans le déni. Tu l'aimes.

 **Moi :** On va mettre les choses au clair Jonas. L'amour c'est pour les faibles et je ne suis pas faible. Et, en attendant que tu te décides à me lâcher, je pense qu'on va en rester là.

Fidèle à mes paroles, je prends ma veste et, sans un regard de plus pour lui, je sors de la salle et du bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je reste plantée à vouloir me décider pour une destination avant de laisser mes pas me porter où bon leur semblera. Parce que je n'en ai rien à foutre au fond. En 10 minutes, ma vie est devenue totalement l'opposé de ce que je croyais qu'elle était et je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Je ne peux pas changer le fait qu'elle se marie et je ne peux rien contre les personnes qui veulent désespérément me voir lui reparler. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Revenir en pleurant au bout de 5 ans ? C'est l'opposé total de la définition même de Demi Lovato merde alors ! Bon, avec toutes ces embrouilles je ferais mieux de me vider l'esprit moi. En temps normal, la musique c'est le premier truc auquel je pense dans une situation comme ça. Mais je suis beaucoup trop énervée après Nick pour en ressortir quoi que ce soit de bon alors, vu que je passe devant un bar, je me décide à me faire un lavage de cerveau à coup de Jack Daniel's. Ouais, bonne idée.

 _Ellipse…_

Étrangement, j'arrive encore à avoir des pensées et des gestes cohérents ou presque malgré le taux d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang. Disons que je suis largement au-dessus de la limite légale qu'on devrait avoir pour conduire mais qui s'en fout ? Moi. Je suis bien là et je sens un truc me venir. Une chanson. Vais-je me laisser tenter ? Parce qu'au fond je le sais que si je l'écris, ce sera pour **elle**. Est-ce que je veux vraiment revenir au temps où elle inspirait chacun de mes morceaux ? Ça je n'en suis pas sûre. Maintenant que l'alcool a fait tomber toutes mes barrières, je me rends compte que ce coup de nostalgie qui m'est venu plus tôt est beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais. Les souvenirs que j'avais pris soin d'enfermer dans un coin de ma tête me reviennent comme un raz de marée, puissant et incontrôlable.

 _Flashback 2008_

A cette époque-là j'étais déjà à fond dans mon délire de Rockstar et je devais probablement faire peur à la moitié du lycée mais ça me plaisait. Et elle, elle était la petite fille à son papa blindé de fric. Disons que plus opposé que ça, c'était difficile de faire. La première fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était un peu par hasard. En fait, c'était le jour où elle s'est finalement rendue compte que le monde n'est pas tout beau tout rose.

J'étais dans mon coin perso, là où je peux habituellement fumer tranquillement, et c'est là qu'elle est arrivée… en pleurant. Il faut bien comprendre que j'ai toujours été assez nerveuse face aux larmes d'une tierce personne, encore plus quand c'est une inconnue. Et elle n'était pas l'exception à la règle. Pourtant, quelque chose me pousse à lui parler, à la consoler et à la rassurer. Je ne sais pas quoi, c'est juste là. Alors, comme je suis quelqu'un de très impulsive, je me lance.

 **Moi :** Hey.

Je pense que sur le coup je lui ai fait peur. En plus, ne me demandez pas comment je n'en sais rien, elle arrive à trébucher et tomber. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et je la stabilise, on remercie mes reflex de malade.

 **Moi :** Oh là, doucement ma jolie.

 **Elle :** Merci.

 **Moi :** De rien, toujours là pour aider les demoiselles en détresse. Je suis Demi, à ton service.

 **Elle :** Selena.

C'est quoi son délire avec ses phrases d'un mot ? Je lui fais peur ou quoi ? Pourtant je ne suis pas **si** effrayante que ça. En fait, tant qu'on ne me fait rien, je ne fais rien. Et elle ne m'a rien fait donc elle ne craint rien… à part que je me jette sur elle parce que bordel de merde elle est sexy !

 **Moi :** Tu comptes me dire ce qui fait pleurer tes jolis yeux ou je dois le deviner ?

 **Selena :** J'ai une raison de te raconter ma vie peut-être ?

 **Moi :** T'as de la répartie toi dis donc. J'aime.

 **Selena :** J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester là à me faire draguer par la junkie du lycée.

 **Moi :** Et quoi donc ? Sécher les cours ? En attendant ça reste ma spécialité et je peux déjà te dire que tu es sur la mauvaise voie là.

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **Moi :** Le fait que tu vas passer directement devant la fenêtre du bureau du principal. Niveau discrétion tu peux faire mieux, même pour une première fois. Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

 **Selena :** Certainement pas de toi.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je vais te dire un truc qui va te calmer de suite. Plus tu me repousses, plus je te cours après alors tu perds ton temps. Suis-moi et je ne veux pas t'entendre protester.

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne à ma suite. Je n'ai pas menti, je suis probablement celle qui sèche le plus les cours de tout le lycée et je ne me suis jamais faite prendre alors je suis la mieux placée pour l'aider. Mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour nous deux qu'elle arrête de me crier dessus comme ça parce qu'on va forcément se faire prendre sinon.

 **Moi :** Bon, tu veux bien arrêter maintenant ? Tu veux sécher non, c'est ton but ?

 **Selena :** Euh… Oui. Mais j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule.

 **Moi :** Ça j'en doute. Et, si tu veux mon avis, tu as besoin que quelqu'un te montre un peu de quoi la vie est faite aussi.

 **Selena :** Je suppose que tu vas te proposer pour remplir cette mission ?

 **Moi :** Qui de mieux que moi ? J'ai goûté à tous les plaisirs que cette terre a à offrir.

 **Selena :** Si j'accepte tu me fiches la paix ?

 **Moi :** Disons que tu es à moi pour toute l'après-midi. T'en dis quoi ma jolie ?

 **Selena :** T'es très possessive comme fille pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Comme elle ne se décide pas à bouger et que je n'ai pas franchement envie de rester planter dans la cour du lycée, je finis par la porter jusqu'au parking histoire qu'on avance. Elle continue de protester et je vous jure qu'elle a de la chance d'être ultra sexy sinon je lui aurais déjà balancé ses quatre vérités à la gueule.

 **Moi :** Je te préviens, continue comme ça et on se fera prendre et si on se fait prendre, je dirais que tu m'as forcé.

 **Selena :** Tout à fait crédible alors que **je** suis celle que tu trimballes comme un sac à patate.

 **Moi :** Nan, t'es légèrement plus lourde qu'un sac à patate.

 **Selena :** Hey !

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Je plaisante ma jolie.

 **Selena :** Ne jamais faire de blague sur le poids d'une fille. Ton père ne t'a pas appris ça ou quoi ?

Oh là, mauvaise idée qu'elle a eue, très mauvaise idée. Du coup, puisque de toute façon on est arrivées sur le parking, je la pose brutalement et la plaque contre ma voiture. Je m'approche d'elle, nos visages à quelques centimètres et je lis la peur dans son regard.

 **Moi :** Ne parle jamais de mon père. Règle numéro 1 si tu veux survivre en ma présence. Compris ?

 **Selena :** Euh… ouais.

 **Moi :** Bien. _(ouvre la voiture)_ Maintenant monte ma jolie.

 **Selena :** Et si je ne veux pas ?

 **Moi :** Je vais devoir te forcer et je préférerais que tu montes de ton plein gré. Tu verras, je ne suis pas aussi horrible que j'en ai l'air.

 **Selena :** Juste l'après-midi ?

 **Moi :** Crois-moi, ça suffira pour que tu sois accro à moi.

 _Flashback_

Moi qui pensait être totalement passer à autre chose et l'avoir complètement oubliée, je me rends compte qu'en fait, on n'a jamais mis de point final à notre histoire. En fait, j'aurais plutôt laisser le livre inachevé en l'abandonnant sans explication. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être été un peu dur sur le coup et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des remords et des regrets. Alors, impulsivement et grâce à la grande dose d'alcool dans mon organisme, je prends mon téléphone et je cherche dans mon répertoire son numéro que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de supprimer mais que j'ai toujours ignoré. Je faisais comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, c'était plus simple. Mais ce soir, je laisse mon ego de côté et je l'appelle. A chaque sonnerie, je sens ma confiance en moi s'effriter un peu plus. Au moment où je me décide à raccrocher, je tombe sur sa messagerie alors, impulsivement, je laisse un message.

 **« Salut, c'est moi, tu sais, la junkie. Vas savoir pourquoi j'ai repensé à… nous. En fait, je me demandais si, après toutes ces années, tu aimerais qu'on se revoit pour… passer à autre chose. Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'on l'a fait. Tu sais, ils disent que le temps est supposé guérir, mais ça n'a pas vraiment guérit quoique ce soit de mon côté et il m'a fallu une bouteille entière de Jack pour m'en rendre compte et c'est probablement pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, c'était con de t'appeler. »**

Et maintenant je me dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Vu de l'extérieur, on penserait que je viens d'appeler une ex que je viens de lâcher, pas une d'i ans pour qui je n'avais même pas de sentiments. Une putain d'amourette de lycée et je me la joue cœur d'artichaut ? What The Fuck Demi ? Reprends-toi putain ! T'es une Rockstar hyper badass, pas une fleur bleue ! Oh et puis, juste pour ce soir, ça fera du mal à qui ? Personne. Au mieux j'en sors une chanson qui va cartonner, au pire je finirais toute seule dans mon appart à faire un coma éthylique avec personne pour se soucier de moi. Dans les deux cas, je me serais sortie cette fille de la tête. Comme de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je me mets au piano et commence à plaquer des accords au hasard jusqu'à ce que le message que je viens de laisser à Selena me revienne. Alors, impulsivement, j'écris des paroles qui marchent avec les accords que j'ai trouvés.

 _ **Hello, it's me**_

 _ **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**_

 _ **To go over everything**_

 _ **They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing**_

Je reste à fixer ma feuille pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement décider d'arrêter pour ce soir et aller me coucher. C'est probablement ce que j'ai de mieux à faire de toute façon. Je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et le sommeil me permettra de ne plus penser à rien. Dès que je pose la tête sur mes oreillers, je suis emportée dans les limbes brumeuses du monde des rêves, complètement inconsciente du fait que je sois encore entièrement habillée.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Je suis tirée de mon sommeil pas par la lumière, elle je m'en foutais tellement je dormais bien, mais par mon portable qui vibre en continue et ça fait un fucking bruit de malade sur mon chevet. J'avais décidé de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ça devienne insupportable alors je décroche, encore à moitié dans le coma.

 **? :** Tu m'expliques ton délire ?

 **Moi :** De quoi ? Nick ?

 **Nick :** Oui bonjour. Dis-moi, tu te remets de ta gueule de bois ?

 **Moi :** Ma quoi ? Comment tu le sais déjà ? Tu me suis maintenant ?

 **Nick :** Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, il y avait des paparazzis pour s'en occuper hier soir et tu finis dans quasiment tous les magazines existants.

 **Moi :** Ils n'ont rien d'autre à foutre de leurs vies. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de compromettant !

 **Nick :** T'es sûre ?

 **Moi :** Oui !

Ou bien ? J'essaye de creuser dans ma mémoire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir ? Je me souviens d'être entrée dans un bar et de m'être siffler une bouteille de whisky et ensuite… ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi et…

 **Moi :** Putain de bordel de merde !

 **Nick :** Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ?

 **Moi :** Oh non merde mais quelle conne ! Putain fais chier. Connard d'alcool, dernière fois de ma vie que je bois moi. Merde alors !

 **Nick :** Bon t'explique ?

 **Moi :** JaiappeléSelena.

 **Nick :** Tu peux répéter ?

 **Moi :** J'ai… euh… J'ai peut-être légèrement appelé Selena hier soir.

 **Nick :** Intéressant.

Je pourrais presque le voir sourire ce crétin.

 **Moi :** Elle n'a pas décroché idiot !

 **Nick :** Bon bah alors ce n'est pas grave.

 **Moi :** J'ai laissé un message sur son répondeur ! C'est grave à quel point maintenant ?

 **Nick :** Ça dépend de ce que tu as dit.

 **Moi :** J'ai déjà mis 10 minutes à me souvenir de l'avoir appelé et tu voudrais que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai dit ? Ne t'attends pas à des miracles Jonas.

Et puis, maintenant qu'on en parle, des détails me reviennent. Je suis certaine de m'être posée au piano et… et… j'ai un peu écrit. C'est ce que je crois ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça !

 **Moi :** Attends que je vérifie un truc.

 **Nick :** Je reste en ligne.

Bon j'ai hyper mal à la tête, ce crétin me tient réveiller alors que tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une aspirine et de sommeil, mais au final j'ai quand même envie de savoir ce que j'ai fait comme connerie hier soir, surtout si ça concerne Selena. Alors je vais voir si j'ai laissé ma feuille près du piano et, comme c'est le cas, je lis. C'est ce que je craignais. J'ai réussi à commencer une chanson à partir d'un message que j'ai laissé sur son répondeur. Bravo Lovato, high level de badassitude là !

 **Nick :** Demi ?

 **Moi :** J'ai commencé une chanson à partir du message que je lui ai laissé. Nick, tu te rends compte de l'horreur que c'est ?!

 **Nick :** Tu n'as pas intérêt à déchirer cette feuille !

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ? C'est une connerie !

 **Nick :** Non. Si tu as eu envie de l'écrire, il y a une raison. Tu laisses. Que t'en fasses quelque chose ou non on s'en fout. Juste, garde-la.

 **Moi :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

 **Nick :** Parce que j'ai raison et tu le sais.

 **Moi :** Tu m'énerves.

 **Nick :** Moi aussi je t'aime Demimi.

 **Moi :** Tu sais quoi ? Bonne nuit. J'ai un litre de Jack à faire sortir de mon système, j'ai besoin de calme.

Et, comme à mon habitude, je raccroche sans attendre de réponse. Je sais, je suis trop horrible comme personne en vrai. Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! A être comme ça, personne ne s'attache à moi donc je ne m'attache à personne donc pas de sentiment donc pas de cœur brisé. Nick c'est la seule exception et, honnêtement, je n'ai rien pu faire contre cette amitié qui a grandi en nous. Un peu comme je n'ai rien pu faire contre Selena à l'époque. Mais arrête de penser à elle putain de merde ! Ok, retourne te coucher et, surtout, arrête de te parler à toi-même ! J'ai probablement besoin d'un psy à ce stade moi…

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Je m'étais promis de ne plus penser à elle mais au final un milliard de questions me viennent en tête et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Du genre, est-ce qu'elle a vu ce qui se raconte partout sur moi ? Non parce qu'ils me traitent quand même d'alcoolique compulsive ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant ? Et merde… En plus, avec le message que je lui ai laissé elle va vraiment croire que je suis timbrée ! Mais quelle idée de l'appeler aussi ! A une fucking semaine de son mariage je l'appelle pour lui dire que je veux qu'on se revoit ! Je crois que j'ai besoin de me faire soigner moi… Mais je raconte quoi encore ? C'est de sa faute tout ça ! C'est **elle** qui ne veut pas quitter mes pensées ! Je savais bien qu'elle ne m'apporterait que des problèmes. Des problèmes, je crois que je lui en ai plus apporté que l'inverse en vrai. Dès le premier jour en fait…

 _Flashback 2008_

 **Selena :** Alors c'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu sèches ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Selena :** En gros chaque jour.

 **Moi :** Hum… oui.

 **Selena :** C'est mauvais tu sais ?

 **Moi :** T'as déjà essayé ?

 **Selena :** Non.

 **Moi :** Alors comment tu peux savoir que c'est mauvais ?

 **Selena :** Parce que tout le monde le sait, les drogues ça ruine la santé.

 **Moi :** La santé c'est pour les gens qui ont quelque chose à perdre.

 **Selena :** Et ce n'est pas ton cas ?

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Selena :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ?

 **Selena :** Non.

 **Moi :** Tant que tu ne me diras rien sur toi, je ne dirais rien sur moi. Ça me parait être un bon compromis.

 **Selena :** Je comprends. _(me regarde)_ Dis…

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Selena :** Je peux essayer ?

 **Moi :** T'as déjà fumé ?

 **Selena :** Non.

 **Moi :** Ça risque d'être chaotique mais bon… _(tends le joint)_ Essaye si ça te chante ma jolie.

 **Selena :** Et arrête avec ça.

Elle prend finalement le joint et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle tire dessus. Comme je m'y attendais, elle se met immédiatement à tousser dès qu'elle a inhalé la fumée. C'est assez drôle à voir de mon point de vue alors je n'hésite pas à rire même si je tente de savoir si elle va bien. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça puisqu'elle prend une deuxième bouffée juste derrière et cette fois ça passe mieux.

 **Moi :** Bienvenue dans mon monde ma jolie.

 **Selena :** Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton délire à m'appeler comme ça tout le temps ?

 **Moi :** Juste à dire la vérité **ma jolie**.

 **Selena :** Tu m'énerves.

 **Moi :** On en reparle dans quelques minutes, quand tu seras sous l'effet de ton premier joint… princesse.

 **Selena :** Je vois qu'au final tu as un peu de vocabulaire.

 **Moi :** Tu deviens blessante à force.

 **Selena :** Honnête, et tu le sais.

 **Moi :** J'ai foutu des gars à l'hôpital pour moins que ça tu sais.

 **Selena :** Je suis donc privilégiée ?

 **Moi :** En quelques sortes…

Je continue de la regarder fumer, encore étonnée qu'elle m'ait **demandé** de le lui donner. Quand même. Cette fille c'est l'innocence même. Parfois je me demande si elle sait comment on fait des gosses ou si elle croit encore qu'ils sortent des choux. Ouh… ça fait effet sur moi aussi je crois.

 **Selena :** Dis… je crois que ça commence à faire effet.

 **Moi** **:** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **Selena :** J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

 **Moi :** Ah. Et ce n'est possible que sous influence ? Tu me vexes là.

 **Selena :** Je ne suis même pas désolée.

Et là, comme ça, sorti de nulle part, elle part en fou rire comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la blague de l'année. Je la laisse faire, me surprenant à trouver son sourire adorable. Sous ses airs innocents, cette fille est vachement dangereuse. Peut-être juste pour moi, mais je sais qu'elle l'est. Un jour ou l'autre, elle causera ma perte…

 _Flashback_

Au final, je ne saurais jamais si j'avais raison parce que je l'ai fui avant qu'elle ne puisse véritablement me faire du mal. Mais est-ce que du coup je ne me suis pas moi-même fait du mal ? C'est le genre de questions qui me trottent dans la tête depuis hier alors qu'avant ça je l'avais complètement oublié. L'effet que cette fille a sur moi 5 ans après me tue. Presque inconsciemment, je prends mon téléphone et je recherche son numéro, encore une fois. Je reste fixée sur mon écran, hésitant à l'appeler ou non. Sans y penser, j'appuie sur appel et j'attends. Encore une fois, chaque sonnerie semble être un coup dans ma confiance mais je tiens bon. Je veux lui parler, je veux lui dire à quel point elle fait de moi une personne que je ne reconnais pas. Un être faible et dépendant, quelqu'un que je ne suis pas et je veux qu'elle me rende mon moi-même. Sauf qu'elle ne décroche toujours pas et, avant même d'y avoir penser, je lui laisse un message.

 **« Salut, tu m'entends ? Question con, bien sûr que tu m'entends.** **Je suis en Californie, à rêver de ce qu'on était** **quand on était plus jeunes et libres. Je repense à quel point tu me changes, même maintenant et je t'en veux pour ça.** **J'avais oublié ce que c'était avant que le monde ne tombe à nos pieds. Enfin… Surtout à mes pieds en fait. C'est dingue. Je pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille mais c'est toi qui hante mes pensées. Tu avais peut-être raison au final, les drogues bousillent ta santé. Merci de me tuer à petit feu un peu plus chaque jour. »**

Bien envoyé Demi ! Là je te retrouve ! Merci je sais. Et puis, sans que je n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, ma conversation avec Nick ce matin me revient en tête. Cette chanson que j'ai commencée, il a raison d'un côté, si je l'ai écrite c'est pour une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'au final j'en ai besoin pour être enfin désintoxiquer de Selena. Si je la finis et que je la mets sur mon prochain album, ça ira peut-être mieux. J'arriverais enfin à l'oublier complètement et je pourrais repartir correctement. Qui sait ? Je dois essayer. Je n'ai rien à y perdre, j'en écris un bout à chaque fois que je l'appelle. Allons-y…

 _ **Hello, can you hear me?**_

 _ **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**_

 _ **When we were younger and free**_

 _ **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**_

Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter maintenant. Rien ne me vient et, honnêtement, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ce soir. Je ne devrais pas me forcer parce que ça ne sert à rien. Je ferais mieux d'attendre que quelque chose d'autre me vienne au lieu d'écrire de la merde parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je prends très au sérieux dans ma vie, c'est la musique. Alors je me décide à arrêter et aller me coucher parce que je ne suis pas entièrement remise de ma cuite d'hier. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi que c'était plus facile de l'appeler. Oui, sûrement…

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Décidément, je crois que personne ne veut que je fasse une nuit complète ! Si c'est encore Nick qui m'appelle à une heure aussi matinale, sérieusement, il n'est que 10h ! Je vais le tuer.

 **Moi :** T'as décidé de m'empêcher de dormir ou quoi ?

 **Maman :** Bonjour Demi. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as toujours du temps libre pour ta pauvre mère.

 **Moi :** Oh. Maman. Désolée.

 **Maman :** Tu ne l'es pas.

 **Moi :** Non, tu m'empêches de dormir alors présentement je te hais.

 **Maman :** Oui et bien j'avais à te parler.

 **Moi :** Et de quoi ?

 **Maman :** Tu le sais, ne fais pas l'innocente. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ces conneries.

 **Moi :** Ouais bah j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'arrêter.

 **Maman :** Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Selena ?

 **Moi :** Mais putain ma vie ne tourne pas autour d'elle ! Ça n'a d'ailleurs jamais été le cas alors arrêtez avec vos conneries ! Tu t'es concertée avec Nick ou quoi ?

 **Maman :** Non… Mais j'ai parlé à Selena.

 **Moi :** Oh bordel de Dieu.

 **Maman :** C'était à peu près sa réaction à tes… combien de messages déjà ?

 **Moi :** Deux.

 **Maman :** Donc tu admets ?

 **Moi :** Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !

 **Maman :** Je te demandais de lui parler mais pas d'aller lui faire des reproches infondés ! Sérieusement, il y a des jours comme ça où je me demande d'où tu tiens ton sale caractère. Sûrement de ton père.

 **Moi :** Ne me parle pas de lui !

 **Maman :** Je te parlerais de qui je veux, je suis encore ta mère que je sache.

 **Moi :** Ça je confirme.

 **Maman :** Heureuse de l'apprendre. Donc tu comprendras que j'ai encore un minimum d'autorité sur toi ? Vas parler à Selena et cette fois excuse-toi.

 **Moi :** M'excuser ? Moi ? Mais tu rêves ma parole !

 **Maman :** J'espère que non. Sur ce, au revoir mademoiselle.

Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est à moi qu'on raccroche au nez. Bordel c'est très désagréable ! Tellement que j'en viendrais presque à dire que je ne le ferais plus jamais avant de me rappeler que c'est ma signature donc non. Je vais continuer. Je pourrais aussi continuer de dormir mais, en toute honnêteté, ma mère m'a foutu en rogne. Impossible de me rendormir alors que je suis tellement énervée. Donc, ma journée va commencer plus tôt que prévu apparemment.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Je me retrouve à nouveau à penser à elle. Pourquoi toujours le soir ? Oh, je sais. Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre que de me souvenir d'elle. Génial. Honnêtement, c'est horrible. J'en viens à me demander des trucs sur elle mais j'arrive à repousser ces idées. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Tant qu'à faire je n'ai qu'à me remémorer comment elle embrasse ! Oh ta gueule ! Merde, trop tard…

 _Flashback 2009_

Ça fait à peu près un an maintenant qu'on pourrait dire qu'on est amies. Enfin, c'est vraiment bizarre comme relation entre nous parce que tu ne peux clairement pas être amie avec une fille qui a admis vouloir t'embrasser même si elle était sous influence ! Ouais parce que je n'ai jamais oublié ça.

Mais je me retrouve quand même aujourd'hui à faire un fucking _road trip_ avec elle et, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute, j'adore passer du temps avec elle. Surtout comme ça, quand ce n'est rien que nous deux, au milieu de nulle part, là où personne ne nous connaît. Juste nous, la route, les joints. Ouais, depuis le temps elle a même appris à les rouler. Je crois que j'ai transformé l'ange en démon. Je ne devrais pas être fière de moi mais… je le suis un peu quand même.

 **Selena :** Ça t'arrive de repenser à la première fois où on s'est parlé ?

 **Moi :** Qui ? Moi ? Non, jamais. Les sentiments, la nostalgie… Très peu pour moi.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Avec le temps, j'ai appris à déceler tes mensonges Demetria.

 **Moi :** Arrête avec ça **ma jolie**.

 **Selena :** Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Selena :** Et ça prouve que tu y repenses.

 **Moi :** Bon, peut-être, parfois. N'empêche, t'as quand même admis vouloir m'embrasser ce jour-là.

 **Selena :** Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

 **Moi :** Whao. Ça fait toujours aussi mal.

 **Selena :** Ce n'est pas ça qui va briser ton ego démesuré, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Moi :** Ça je le sais.

 **Selena :** Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Selena :** M'embrasser. J'étais genre hyper vulnérable, t'aurais pu faire ce que tu voulais de moi.

 **Moi :** Je n'avais pas franchement l'impression que c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais.

 **Selena :** Peut-être que si…

Ok… What ?! Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? Non mais c'est juste moi ou depuis avant elle me fait des allusions sexuelles ? Ok, respire. Pourquoi je stresse moi ? Je sais que je suis irrésistible, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait ce genre d'avance alors pourquoi je stresse ? Oh, je sais. Parce que là on parle de Selena Gomez, certainement ce qui s'apparenterait le plus à une meilleure amie pour moi et qu'elle est fucking innocente comme personne ! Pas si innocente que ça apparemment. Il semblerait aussi qu'elle sache exactement quoi dire pour me faire réagir. Elle me connaît trop bien, c'est dangereux.

 **Moi :** On va mettre les choses au clair alors. Si tu me dis maintenant de m'arrêter quelque part, n'importe où, je ferais ce que tu veux sans poser de questions.

 **Selena :** Attends, t'es sérieuse ?

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ?

 **Selena :** Que tu sois soumise.

 **Moi :** Je ne suis pas soumise !

 **Selena :** Ah non ?

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Selena :** Prouve-le-moi alors.

Ouais mais d'un côté si je le lui prouve, je l'aurais écouté donc je serais soumise. Mais si je ne fais rien, c'est comme si j'admettais être soumise. Merde !

 **Moi :** Bien joué.

 **Selena :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** Tu m'as piégé.

 **Selena :** Alors je gagne ?

 **Moi :** Pour cette fois.

 **Selena :** Génial. Maintenant arrête-toi.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réagir et trouver un endroit où m'arrêter sans qu'on ne soit déranger. Je ne vais pas perdre cette occasion. Elle est sans doute très défoncée et je ne devrais probablement pas abuser de son état mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me chauffer donc j'ai une excuse. Elle est consentante. Pas en état de comprendre qu'elle l'est mais je m'en fous. Dès que j'ai arrêté la voiture et détacher ma ceinture, je sens qu'elle m'attire à elle et, la seconde d'après, je me retrouve avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais que j'ai perdu. Je sais que la distance actuelle qu'il y a entre nous est la seule que je pourrais supporter, à savoir rien. Je viens de m'attacher à elle beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais et ça me fait peur…

 **Moi :** Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'avais dit que j'avais goûté à tous les plaisirs que la terre avait à offrir ?

 **Selena :** Mmh-mmh ?

 **Moi :** Apparemment j'avais tort…

 _Flashback_

Au final c'est ironique. A cette époque-là, je ne voulais aucune distance entre nous, pas même un centimètre, mais j'ai mis des milliers de kilomètres entre elle et moi. Tout ça pour quoi ? N'avoir aucune attache, personne qui ne compte, être indépendante et intouchable. Est-ce qu'au moins ça marche comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de repenser à ça aussi ? De se souvenir de cette explosion que ça a été dès que ses lèvres ont touché les miennes ? Elle m'a eu ce jour-là. Depuis toujours je savais que, quoi qu'il arrive, j'arriverais à me défaire de tout. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'ont fait réaliser qu'elle était ma plus grande faiblesse. Elle va m'entendre…

 **« Il y a une grande différence entre nous quand j'y pense. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on est opposées en beaucoup de point. Alors, je me demande pourquoi ça a marché aussi bien pendant presque un an. La vérité c'est qu'avec toi j'étais faible et je ne veux pas l'être, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Il y a une grande différence entre nous Selena, et un million de kilomètres maintenant. »**

Je pense que ce soir encore, on est repartie pour ajouter un petit bout à la chanson. M'excuser dans un de mes textes ? Si je ne le fais déjà pas par téléphone, je ne vais certainement pas le faire à travers ma musique. Et je veux que ça reste aussi neutre que possible, pas trop de détails qui ferait que tout le monde comprendrait. Alors il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas dire. Au final, je me retrouve avec presque rien de plus sur ma feuille mais ça résume plutôt bien la conclusion à laquelle je suis venue ce soir :

 _ **There's such a difference between us**_

 _ **And a million miles**_

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Bon, quand ce n'est pas mon téléphone c'est le gens qui se décident à venir me faire chier directement chez moi. C'est qui qui trucide ma sonnette merde alors ? Et encore plus tôt qu'hier ma parole ! Respectez le sommeil des autres, merde alors ! Bon, je me décide à aller ouvrir parce que, qui que soit ce visiteur impromptu, il n'a pas l'air motivé à partir. Et derrière la porte je retrouve Dallas. Ok… Quand elle vient c'est grave et que souvent ma mère l'a envoyé. Aux vues de ma conversation d'hier avec ma génitrice, je pense que ça va être ma fête.

 **Dallas :** Bonjour sœurette ! T'as une tête de déterrée.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Si vous me laissiez dormir j'aurais peut-être l'air humaine.

 **Dallas :** _(entre)_ Très drôle. Si t'arrêtais de faire la conne on n'aurait pas à venir te sermonner comme une gamine.

 **Moi :** Moi une gamine ? En attendant c'est toi qui obéis encore à maman au doigt et à l'œil. C'est qui la gamine maintenant ?

 **Dallas :** Toujours toi.

 **Moi :** Si t'es venue pour m'en foutre plein la gueule, tu peux te casser.

 **Dallas :** Je venais pour ça justement. Et pour Selena.

 **Moi :** Mais arrêter avec elle bordel de merde ! 5 ans ! Ça fait 5 ans que je l'ai abandonné après son « je t'aime » hyper sincère et je le voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi et je l'ai juste abandonné ! Je sais que je l'ai détruite, je sais que je suis conne mais elle aurait fini par me faire du mal, tu le comprends ça ?!

 **Dallas :** Ok, attends… Elle a dit être amoureuse de toi ?

 **Moi :** Euh… Oui…

 **Dallas :** Mais… Vous étiez ensemble ?

 **Moi :** En quelque sorte.

 **Dallas :** En quelque sorte… Toi tu t'en foutais, tout ce que tu voulais c'était son corps.

 **Moi :** Oui. Non ! Pas vraiment…

 **Dallas :** Oh. Mon. Dieu.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Dallas :** Tu l'aimes aussi ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr que non ! L'amour c'est pour les faibles et je ne suis pas faible.

 **Dallas :** C'est comme si t'essayais de te convaincre là.

 **Moi :** Ta gueule, franchement là je ne suis pas d'humeur.

 **Dallas :** Tu n'es jamais d'humeur pour parler de tes sentiments de toute façon. Exactement comme tu ne veux jamais parler de papa.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas de père et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant soit tu changes de sujet de conversation, soit tu sors. Tu sais, j'en ai foutu à l'hôpital pour moins que ça.

 **Dallas :** Ton disque est rayé sœurette.

 **Moi :** Rien à foutre.

 **Dallas :** Je vais te dire la vérité et ensuite je me barre.

 **Moi :** Ça me va.

 **Dallas :** Depuis toujours, non en fait depuis papa, tu fermes ton cœur à tout et tout le monde. Il n'y a que toi et ta musique qui compte. Tu ne laisses personne entrer, pas même ta propre famille et tu sais comment ça va finir tout ça ? Un jour tu vas péter un plomb et finir par te planter une balle dans la tête tellement tu te sentiras seule.

 **Moi :** C'est ce que tu crois ?

 **Dallas :** Honnêtement oui.

 **Moi :** Alors apparemment ça a déjà commencé.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous contre moi à vouloir la même chose, que je me réconcilie avec Selena. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire… à part Nick et encore, juste les grandes lignes. Franchement, pourquoi ils veulent tellement me revoir avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel pour que je ne puisse pas me passer d'elle ? Ok, elle est belle. D'accord, elle a été la première à **presque** se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur. En tout cas, elle est allée plus loin que tout le monde. Et oui, je l'admets, avec elle j'étais une autre personne. Mais justement, je ne veux pas être cette personne. Pourquoi ? Finir comme mes parents ? Finir par briser l'autre par amour ? C'est à ça que ça sert ? Alors je ne veux pas, je préfère être seule. Et si ma mère avait raison ? Si j'étais exactement comme mon père ? Alors j'aurais fait une faveur à Selena. Je l'aurais abandonné, certes, mais pour qu'elle puisse avoir une chance d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un qui **saurait** comment l'aimer. Non parce que, honnêtement, moi je sais comment la baiser mais alors l'aimer… Oh merde… Bonjour souvenirs revenus…

 _Flashback 2009_

 **Moi :** Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'avais dit que j'avais goûté à tous les plaisirs que la terre avait à offrir ?

 **Selena :** Mmh-mmh ?

 **Moi :** Apparemment j'avais tort…

 **Selena :** Tu commences à frôler le romantisme là, fais attention.

 **Moi :** Ah t'as remarqué aussi ? L'effet que tu as sur moi…

 **Selena :** Ouais, moi ou les joints.

 **Moi :** Ou les deux. Je le savais pourtant que le mélange des drogues n'était jamais bon.

 **Selena :** Donc maintenant je suis une drogue.

 **Moi :** Pour moi oui.

 **Selena :** Tu ferais mieux de continuer à m'embrasser là parce que tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi.

 **Moi :** Je ne peux pas.

 **Selena :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

 **Selena :** Tant mieux.

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle revient m'embrasser et je sais déjà que je vais perdre tout contrôle. Ça ne me ressemble pas mais en ce moment même je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est **ça** l'effet qu'elle a sur moi et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Parce qu'en plus, elle me pousse à aller plus loin. Je ne suis pas celle qui domine, c'est elle qui décide de tout et ce n'est tellement pas moi que ça me fait bizarre. Alors, bien vite, je reprends les choses en mains, juste parce que je me sens mieux quand c'est **moi** qui contrôle tout. J'ai besoin de ce genre de pouvoir sur les gens parce que je n'en ai aucun sur ma vie. Au final, c'est à se demander si je suis humaine. Mais en ce moment même, quand je suis tout contre elle à partager ce genre d'étreinte passionnée, je me sens plus en vie que jamais et, comme toujours, ça me fait peur…

 _Flashback_

C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai fui mais j'en viens de plus en plus à me demander si c'était une bonne chose au final. C'est peut-être pour ça que tout le monde veut que Selena revienne dans ma vie. Elle me rend humaine. Avec elle, je suis **normale**. J'ai des sentiments, j'admets mes peurs et mes erreurs. Je deviens quelqu'un de meilleur et je le sais. Mais cette personne-là me fait toujours peur, surtout si je finis par devenir comme mon père. Lui aussi il avait tout et il a tout détruit pour… pour rien. Ou parce qu'il avait peur, comme moi ? Est-ce que je suis déjà comme lui ? Je l'ai déjà faite cette connerie vous croyez ? Mon tout aurait dû être Selena et je l'ai déjà éloigné, c'est plausible ? Oui, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est possible. 4ème soir, 4ème appel. Pourquoi pas ? Et de nouveau, le répondeur…

 **« Bonjour de l'autre côté ! J'ai dû appelé un millier de fois au moins… Bon ok, 4. Non pas que je compte… ou peut-être que si… Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? J'aimerais que tu puisses, que tu veuilles répondre. Mais quand j'appelle tu n'es jamais à la maison apparemment. »**

Si ça continue, ils auront gagné. Ils auront ce qu'ils veulent. Je le sais, je le sens qu'un truc se bat en moi. J'en suis vraiment venue à la conclusion qu'il faut que je finisse cette chanson pour tout comprendre. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… Mais je vais essayer en tout cas.

 _ **Hello from the other side**_

 _ **I must've called a thousand times**_

 _ **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done**_

 _ **But when I call you never seem to be home**_

Je finirais par comprendre ce qu'il se passe en moi, ça j'en suis sûre…

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Aujourd'hui, c'est de moi-même que je me suis réveillée et beaucoup plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Apparemment, me faire réveiller aux aurores (façon de parler) depuis quelques jours ça m'a instauré un rythme dont je ne veux pas. Mais, déjà que je suis réveillée, je me décide à appeler Nick parce que j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment c'est de sa faute. Si je n'avais pas découvert qu'il avait des contacts avec Selena, je ne serais pas sortie pour boire ce soir-là, je ne l'aurais pas appelé ensuite, je n'aurais jamais laissé de message sur son répondeur et je n'aurais jamais commencé cette chanson. Il doit savoir ce qu'il me fait subir en ce moment. Tous les souvenirs qui remontent à cause de lui, il doit savoir.

 **Nick :** Heureux de voir que c'est toi qui m'appelle pour une fois.

 **Moi :** Je ne serais pas aussi heureux à ta place.

 **Nick :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Moi :** Il se passe que tout ça c'est de ta faute !

 **Nick :** Ma faute ?

 **Moi :** Tes conneries de parler encore à Selena et puis de me convaincre de ne pas arrêter cette putain de chanson qui m'obsède un peu plus chaque soir au point que je l'appelle juste pour lui laisser un message et pouvoir l'écrire ensuite. Tout ça accompagner de souvenirs que j'avais effacé de ma mémoire pour une bonne raison. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle le pouvoir de m'achever ? Elle m'a déjà achevé une fois. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais devenue faible pour elle et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui et tu n'as aucun droit de me faire replonger dedans comme une putain de droguée accro à sa came !

 **Nick :** Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

 **Moi :** Non !

 **Nick :** Alors ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais appeler, tu ne crois pas ?

 **Moi :** Nick !

Ok, c'est définitivement très désagréable de se faire raccrocher au nez, j'éviterais de le faire à l'avenir… peut-être. Et je ne vais pas l'écouter. Non, je n'appellerai pas Selena ce soir, promesse à moi-même et je vais la tenir !

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Je ne vais pas l'appeler, je me le suis promis. Résiste Demi, résiste. Ça me rappelle la fois où je devais résister à ne pas décrocher à ses appels. Tous les jours pendant un mois et j'ai tenu. Pourquoi ce soir je suis incapable de ne pas penser à elle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi merde !? Je revois son visage, sa passion, son rire, son sourire, à quel point elle était belle, ses larmes quand je l'ai abandonné…

 _Flashback 2010_

 **Selena :** Tu penses beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Moi ? Penser ? T'es sûre que j'en suis capable ?

 **Selena :** _(rire)_ Oui j'en suis sûre. Tu es capable de penser, de partager, d'aimer…

 **Moi :** Je ne suis pas sûre pour la dernière partie.

 **Selena :** J'ai assez de confiance en toi pour nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Je continue de me demander ce que tu fous avec quelqu'un comme moi.

 **Selena :** Je pourrais me poser la même question.

 **Moi :** Non. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais comme un diamant à l'état brut et je t'ai façonné de la pire façon qui soit. Honnêtement, je maintiens ce que je dis, je ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à moi.

 **Selena :** Bien sûr que si.

 **Moi :** Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

 **Selena :** Eh bien…

Elle fait mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de venir m'embrasser et, même si je n'en ai pas fini avec cette conversation, je me laisse porter par le baiser. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux juste histoire de la garder près de moi et puis je la fais basculer afin qu'elle soit allongée sur son lit, sous moi, parce que j'aime être en contrôle.

 **Selena :** _(contre mes lèvres)_ Ça y est, ça me revient.

 **Moi :** Et donc ?

 **Selena :** Je t'aime.

Oh non. Selena pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! D'instinct, je me relève et je mets une distance énorme entre nous, juste pour être certaine de ne pas dire ou faire de connerie. Je ne peux pas, elle ne peut pas, on ne peut pas ! Je dois m'en aller tant qu'il est encore temps. Je dois m'enfuir, m'éloigner d'elle. Elle vient de me donner ma réponse sur un plateau d'argent. L.A, me voilà !

 **Moi :** Je dois y aller.

 **Selena :** Demi, attends !

Je ne l'écoute pas et je me rue vers sa porte d'entrée et c'est seulement une fois dehors, près de ma voiture, qu'elle me rattrape.

 **Selena :** Demi, s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas.

Quand je me tourne vers elle, je remarque qu'elle pleure et, même si je suis toujours déterminée, la voir comme ça me rappelle la fille que j'ai rencontré i ans. Alors, je prends son visage entre mes mains et sèche ses larmes. Elle doit prendre ça comme un signe encourageant malheureusement.

 **Selena :** Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. On peut en discuter.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée.

Mais oui et puis brises-la un peu plus en l'embrassant ! C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai quitté sur un « je suis désolée » pas très sincère suivi d'un baiser. Ce jour-là, j'ai laissé le peu de cœur qu'il me restait auprès d'elle.

 _Flashback_

Au final non, je ne tiens pas. Je dois réparer ce que j'ai fait. Elle doit savoir merde ! Elle mérite des explications, même si je n'ai pas osé i ans, j'espère qu'elle voudra encore les entendre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Apparemment ce n'est toujours pas pour ce soir. Messagerie.

 **« Salut, là dehors ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Honnêtement je ne sais pourquoi je continue de t'appeler alors que tu ne veux plus me parler. Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que toi à l'époque. Au moins je peux dire que j'ai essayé de te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir brisé ton cœur. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Ça ne te fait rien apparemment, plus maintenant en tout cas. Mais tu le sais toi, je ne l'ai jamais dit alors, je te demande pardon, du fond du cœur. »**

Ça c'est clairement le climax de cette semaine. Je n'ai jamais de ma vie prononcer de tels mots et voilà que je le fais par téléphone pour mon ex. Ça mérite d'être le refrain de ma chanson. Ma chanson… je ne vis que pour elle en ce moment alors, est-ce que dans un sens je ne vis que pour le souvenir de Selena ?

 _ **Hello from the outside**_

 _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_

 _ **To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart**_

 _ **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**_

 _ **Anymore**_

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain soir…_

J'avais coupé mon téléphone toute la journée et puis j'ai finalement décidé d'envoyé un message groupé à Maman, Dallas et Nick. Le même pour les trois : je suis désolée. Selena Marie Gomez, tu continues d'avoir un effet inattendu sur moi. Je réalise que j'ai mal agit à l'époque. Je n'aurais pas dû la traiter comme ça, elle ne le mérite pas. Qu'elle ne veuille plus entendre parler de moi, je peux le comprendre. Tiens, mon portable sonne, est-ce que… ? Non, c'est ma mère.

 **Moi :** Maman ?

 **Maman :** Demi, c'est quoi ce message ?

 **Moi :** La vérité. Je suis désolée.

 **Maman :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** De tout. **Pour** tout. Comment j'ai agis envers vous, qui je suis, Selena… Je suis désolée, c'est tout.

 **Maman :** Demi, tu ne vas pas… ?

 **Moi :** _(comprends)_ Non ! Maman, je crois que je comprends enfin, c'est tout.

 **Maman :** Il n'est jamais trop tard pour grandir.

 **Moi :** Merci de casser mon moment.

 **Maman :** J'espère que tu n'as oublié de t'excuser auprès de personne.

 **Moi :** Selena ?

 **Maman :** Oui. Alors ?

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ C'est fait. Deux fois.

 **Maman :** Ça c'est un exploit !

 **Moi :** Je vais te laisser maintenant. J'ai une chanson qui me supplie de la finir.

 **Maman :** Le téléphone c'est bien mais vu ce que tu as fait, ça mérite des excuses en face.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, je raccroche la première. Certaines choses ne changent jamais non mais oh ! Et je ne mentais pas, ma chanson me supplie de la finir mais je ne peux pas sans Selena. Selena, Selena, Selena, Selena… Sors de ma tête ! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle devient, si elle est toujours la personne que j'ai connue. Je suis peut-être amoureuse d'un fantôme à l'heure qu'il est ! Attends… je viens de le dire ? Je l'ai dit ? J'ai dit que je l'aimais ! Oh mon Dieu, ok, j'ai besoin de… savoir. La redécouvrir. Comment ? Bordel, on est au XXIème siècle ! Facebook sera mon meilleur ami pour ce soir alors je stalke. Ses photos avec son gars qui m'a quand même vachement l'air gay mais moi je dis ça c'est juste parce que j'ai enfin compris que j'étais toujours amoureuse d'elle. Et puis ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, son travail. Je finis par savoir tout… sauf ce qu'il y a dans son cœur. Je dois savoir. Pitié, cette fois, décroche ! Toujours rien. Bon…

 **« Salut, comment tu vas ? C'est tellement typique de moi de parler de ma petite personne, désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé de nouvelles plus tôt. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu sais, j'ai commencé à me poser toutes sortes de questions ce soir. Est-ce que tu es au moins sortie de ce trou pommé où rien ne se passe ? J'ai trouvé mes réponses mais ça ne m'aide pas. Au final je crois que j'ai fait une belle connerie. Je te demande encore une fois pardon… »**

Là, ça y est, j'ai presque fini cette putain de chanson. Il manque un truc et je le sais. Au final, je me dis que je verrais tout ça demain…

 _ **Hello, how are you?**_

 _ **It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry**_

 _ **I hope that you're well**_

 _ **Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?**_

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Quand je me réveille, je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et c'est seulement là que la date me frappe. C'est aujourd'hui son mariage ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Ça ne devrait rien me faire. La semaine dernière ça ne m'aurait rien fait mais là… Là je viens de comprendre que je suis sur le point de perdre la première et seule personne dont je suis jamais tombée amoureuse et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Selena, crois-moi, je vais me battre. Mais avant, une dernière chose et je suis certaine que je vais tomber sur son répondeur cette fois et ça m'arrange d'un côté.

 **« Ce n'est pas un secret que toutes les deux nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps… »**

Là, maintenant, opération Selena enclenchée.

 _Ellipse… Dans l'avion…_

J'ai repris tout ce que j'avais écrit, j'ai tout organisé et je crois que je la tiens, j'en suis même sûre.

 _ **Hello,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **it's me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was wondering if after all these years**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'd like to meet,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to go over**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything**_ _ ****_

 _ **They say that time's supposed to heal ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I ain't done much healing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hello, can you hear me?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**_ _ ****_

 _ **When we were younger**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and free**_ _ ****_

 _ **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's such a difference**_ _ **  
**_ _ **between us**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And a million miles**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hello from the other side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I must've called a thousand times**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to tell you I'm sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for everything that I've done**_ _ ****_

 _ **But when I call you never**_ _ **  
**_ _ **seem to be home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hello from the outside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to tell you I'm sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for breaking your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it don't matter,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hello**_ _ **  
**_ _ **how are you?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's so typical of me to talk about myself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm sorry**_ _ ****_

 _ **I hope**_ _ **  
**_ _ **that you're well**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Did you ever make it out of that town**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where nothing ever happened?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's no secret**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That the both of us are running out of time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hello from the other side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I must've called a thousand times**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to tell you I'm sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for everything that I've done**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But when I call you never seem to be home**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hello from the outside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to tell you I'm sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for breaking your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it don't matter,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooooohh, anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooooohh, anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooooohh, anymore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Anymore**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hello from the other side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I must've called a thousand times**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to tell you I'm sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for everything that I've done**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But when I call you never seem to be home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hello from the outside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **At least I can say that I've tried**_ _ **  
**_ _ **to tell you I'm sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **for breaking your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **anymore**_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'une chanson mais celle-ci est différente. Celle-ci est la raison pour laquelle j'ai enfin compris qui j'étais. Je suis une femme normale avec des sentiments et des peurs mais tout ça peut être facilement gérer si j'arrive à temps, si j'y arrive, si je parviens à récupérer Selena. Au final, il m'aura fallu du temps mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard. Je l'aime. Je peux le dire, je l'aime et j'ai besoin qu'elle le sache.

 _Ellipse… Au Texas…_

Non ! Ok, ils ont déjà commencé… Est-ce que j'oserais ? Demetria Devonne Lovato ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse que tu vas arrêter d'être une Rockstar hyper badass ! Quoi de plus badass que de s'incruster en plein milieu d'un mariage pour déclarer son amour éternel à la future (presque) mariée ? Ok, inspire, expire, et entre… Pile au moment où il faut en plus ! « Si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à cette union… » Et bim ! J'entre et tout le monde se tourne vers moi, y compris **elle**. Oh bordel Selena ! Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. J'aimerais tellement que ce jour soit pour nous. Whao, apparemment être amoureuse m'a rendu très niaise aussi.

Je fixe mon attention sur elle, je lis mon nom prononcé sur ses lèvres alors je m'avance le long de l'allée et elle vient à ma rencontre. Dès que je suis devant elle, je me décide à pousser l'audace et à l'embrasser devant toute sa famille… et la famille de son fiancé. Je retrouve ses lèvres avec bonheur mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai apparemment. Elle me repousse violemment alors je n'ai plus qu'une solution.

 **Moi :** Il fallait que je te dise que… je t'aime.

Pendant une seconde je vois quelque chose dans son regard que je ne connais mais je suppose que j'étais sensée allumer cette étincelle i ans et maintenant, d'après la claque monumentale que je me suis prise, c'est trop tard.

 **Selena :** Vas-t-en, s'il te plaît.

 **Moi :** Pour une fois je vais t'écouter. _(recule)_ Tu es toujours aussi magnifique.

Je sais que chacun de mes mots résonne dans l'église et c'est ça qui me fait le plus triper. Je suis presque certaine que ma mère vient de mourir d'une crise cardiaque si elle est bien là. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous veniez de rencontrer la grande Demi Lovato, j'espère que le spectacle vous a plu parce que c'était ma dernière apparition. Alors je sors lentement de l'église mais je laisse la porte légèrement ouverte histoire que je puisse entendre. Sait-on jamais, elle fait peut-être la fière là mais si ça se trouve elle va lui dire non au lieu de oui et ce sera grâce à moi ! Je garde espoir jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mais elle finit bien par dire « oui, je le veux » alors je m'éloigne immédiatement et je retourne près de ma voiture. Je m'adosse contre et, pour la première fois depuis que je suis gosse, je laisse les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Demi Lovato, la femme forte et fière sans sentiments n'existe plus, découvrez l'autre version de moi, celle qui est amoureuse de Selena Gomez et vient de laisser passer sa chance. Je n'aurais même pas dû la repousser à l'époque.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là dehors mais apparemment la cérémonie a eu le temps de finir puisque j'entends les portes de l'église s'ouvrir sur… Je regarde et il n'y a que Selena. Elle semble chercher quelque chose du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voit. Là, elle vient me voir et… recommence à me frapper.

 **Selena :** Tu n'avais pas le droit !

 **Moi :** Aïe ! Hey ! _(la retiens)_ Arrête !

 **Selena :** Pourquoi ? Je m'estime en droit de te frapper jusqu'à te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir !

 **Moi :** C'est juste. _(la lâche)_ Vas-y.

Elle recommence alors à me frapper tout en déblatérant tout ce que je m'attends à entendre.

 **Selena :** 5 ans Demi ! 5 ans sans un appel alors que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais et toi tu viens me reparler une semaine avant mon mariage ! Et tu te permets de venir le jour même pour m'embrasser devant tout le monde comme si je t'appartenais ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de ne venir que maintenant ! Tu n'as le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

 **Moi :** Mais toi tu as le droit à une explication.

 **Selena :** Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! Tu peux te les garder ! Retourne donc dans ton monde dépourvu d'amour et laisse-moi être heureuse sans toi parce que tu ne mérites pas que je te pardonne après tout ce temps Demetria !

 **Moi :** J'avais peur.

 **Selena :** Tais-toi !

 **Moi :** Mon père, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur lui.

 **Selena :** Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

 **Moi :** Il frappait ma mère.

C'est là et seulement là qu'elle-même arrête de me foutre des coups où elle le peut. Elle me fixe, l'air surprise, choquée, abasourdie. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et je regarde au plus profond de ses yeux embués de larmes pour continuer.

 **Moi :** Toute ma vie j'ai cru que c'était ça l'amour. Faire souffrir ceux qu'on aime. Et j'ai souffert parce qu'il nous a abandonné au final. Je l'adorais mon père, on faisait tout ensemble. Mais il a fini par craquer pour je ne sais quelle raison et, le jour où il est parti, j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un. Parce qu'il était mon roc, mon héros, mon putain de **père** et il n'était plus là pour me protéger, m'aider à faire mes devoirs, être mon **père** ! Je ne voulais plus de ça. Je ne voulais plus être abandonner et je ne voulais certainement pas faire ça à qui que ce soit d'autre.

 **Selena :** _(froide)_ C'est raté.

 **Moi :** Je sais, et je m'en veux.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je ne fais rien pour les dissimuler ni pour les retenir.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime Selena et je t'aimais certainement déjà à l'époque, c'est pour ça que j'ai fui. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que quelqu'un qui ne voulait même pas accepter ses sentiments. Je me suis éloignée de toi, j'ai rompu tout contact parce que tu étais la seule à pouvoir me faire rompre cette promesse que j'avais faite quand je n'avais que 6 ans. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule faiblesse dans toute ma vie et c'était toi. Je ne voulais pas être faible. J'avais fini par m'habituer à être la dur à cuire, la fille inatteignable que tout le monde craint… et puis tu es arrivée et j'ai transformé l'ange en démon. **Mon** démon personnel. Avec toi je me sentais redevenir cette petite fille de 6 ans capable d'aimer et de faire confiance et ça me faisait peur parce qu'à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi, je revoyais mon père et sa façon de montrer son amour. _(pleure)_ Je l'ai compris, à quel point j'étais conne.

 **Selena :** Demi…

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai besoin de le dire avant de te perdre définitivement. Je veux que tu le saches. Je n'ai réagi que quand ma mère m'a parlé de ton mariage et qu'ensuite j'ai appris que Nick te parlait depuis tout ce temps. J'ai pété un câble et je suis retournée boire jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce que je faisais. C'est là que je t'ai appelé et j'ai commencé à écrire une chanson. Le lendemain, j'en étais venue à penser qu'une fois cette chanson fini, j'aurais compris qui j'étais à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça que je t'appelais chaque soir, pour finir cette chanson et je l'ai fait. En même temps j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je devais m'ouvrir au plus beau plaisir que cette terre avait à m'offrir : l'amour. Mais sans toi, je préfère encore redevenir qui j'étais avant.

 **Selena :** Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas revenir et m'appeler chaque soir et me laisser des messages qui me font douter de mon propre mariage et tu n'as certainement pas le droit de venir dans l'église même pour m'embrasser et me dire ces mots que tu aurais dû prononcer i ans. Tu n'avais pas le droit de venir maintenant, pas après tout ce temps et tu n'avais certainement pas le droit de posséder encore mon cœur !

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Lena…

 **Selena :** Ça aussi je te l'interdis Demetria.

 **Moi :** Arrête avec ce nom.

 **Selena :** Tu veux tout savoir, ta mère m'en avait parlé de toute cette histoire avec ton père et pendant quelques secondes j'étais prête à te pardonner avant de me rendre compte que tu as été assez stupide pour être exactement comme lui ! Tu **es** comme ton père !

 **Moi :** Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Lui n'est pas revenu pour se battre. Il est parti comme un lâche alors que je suis revenue pour toi, pour me battre pour toi !

 **Selena :** Et tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

 **Moi :** Je sais bien que non ! Tu es là pour l'épouser lui et je suis presque certaine qu'il s'occupe de toi beaucoup mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit d'être ici parce que je n'ai été qu'un an de ta vie mais tu as ramené toute la mienne. Tu m'as fait redevenir humain.

 **Selena :** Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

 **Moi :** C'est la vérité ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde autour de moi voulait que je retourne près de toi, parce que tu fais ressortir le plus beau en moi. On a peut-être été qu'un an, mais j'aurais voulu te donner ma vie. _(détourne la tête)_ Maintenant vas finir ton mariage, je ne comprends même pas que tu es plantée ton mari juste après ton « oui ».

 **Selena :** Je n'ai pas dit oui.

 **Moi :** Ne me mens pas, je t'ai entendu le dire.

 **Selena :** Et juste après je me suis rétractée. Comment veux-tu que j'épouse quelqu'un alors même que j'ai ressenti tellement de choses dans un simple petit baiser pas même rendu venant de toi ?

 **Moi :** Ne joues pas avec mes sentiments Lena, je ne suis pas capable de le supporter. Tu me fais déjà souffrir comme tu as souffert, c'est assez.

 **Selena :** Je ne joue pas, c'est la vérité.

 **Moi :** Vrai de vrai ?

 **Selena :** Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

 **Moi :** C'est vrai.

 **Selena :** Ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne.

 **Moi :** Et je te comprends. Mais je tiens à te prévenir que je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour ton pardon… et ton amour.

 **Selena :** J'attends de voir ça… et d'entendre cette chanson.

 **Moi :** Il suffit de demander ma jolie…

Alors, juste parce que j'en ai fucking envie de puis que je l'ai revu, je viens l'embrasser et, cette fois, elle me rend mon baiser. Je me sens retombée dans son piège une fois de plus mais, cette fois, je ne fais rien pour m'en échapper…


End file.
